


Unknown Face of Art

by Pathrycja



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Abduction, Art, Escape, Freedom, Kidnapping, Painting, painter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja
Summary: The figure of a mysterious artist who, apart from paintings, creates theatrical art from life.The question is, is it real art or madness?Are there any impossible things for an outstanding unit?An environment in which handling is a daily meal. The world in which he has become entangled, helpless Justin.





	1. I

It was another ordinary night in a club. I waited for the bartender to prepare a drink for me. I sat alone, because the rest of the team was in the lodge. For a moment I wanted to take a break from the hot atmosphere. Of course, I was accompanied by my two bodyguards, because after the last few actions, it's better to blow on the cold. However, at least they did not sit on my neck, they just kept their distance.  
A couple of seats away, on my left, some two girls, were staring at me and snapping pictures, clumsily trying to hide it. I laughed softly and shook my head. The bartender gave me a drink, which I drank from the whole, I felt a pleasant burning in my mouth. I rubbed my tired eyes. What time could it be?  
I pulled the phone out of my jeans pocket and looked at the new messages, but I didn’t find anything interesting there, only Scooter informed me that the tomorrow’s interview was canceled. I didn’t care about it, but probably fans will be disappointed again. However, I didn’t want to do anything about it. Especially now. I was too tired.  
I was about to get up when the girl sitting next to me, threw her drink on the floor, splashing my shoes, from the limited Supra collection. Confused, I looked at her questioningly.  
“Why did you do that?”

"Oh, excuse me, I'm a bit clumsy," she said, as if nothing had happened.

I looked at her surprised. She had blond hair, dark eyes, and she was dressed in a cool red dress. But wait a minute, I've seen her somewhere before. And even today. And probably not once ... Well, maybe it just seems to me. Ah, calm down Justin, it's just the brain that's playing tricks on you. It's a sign to stop with alcohol. In total, the girl seemed to be quite cool. I could talk to her for a moment.

"Can you try one more drink?" I asked indulgently.

"Of course," she replied satisfied.

Ah, how easy it is to please women. I have a talent.

“Well, I'm Justin. “ I smiled.

"Angela." She giggled.

Ah, these girls.

"Please, do the same twice," I said to the bartender.  
The men nod and smile at my companion. I don’t think he noticed her dropping a glass of alcohol. The girl has already forgotten about her previous drink. By the way, didn’t she do it on purpose?

"As usual, it's too hot here," she sighed and waved her hand.

"Yeah, but it's not bad," I said and shrugged.

Bartender quickly served us our drinks. I did not want to think too much, so I took a glass and drank. The girl didn’t take her eyes off me. However, after a while, she also drank.

"Don’t you ever get bored with this gray and cold world?" She asked suddenly. "What?" I smoked, confused.

“Don’t you want to do something very crazy sometimes?”

“What do you mean? All the time, I do a lot of crazy things. "I snorted.

However, I was a bit interested in what the girl means.

“Oh, I do not mean such ordinary things, I think about something totally extreme” she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, it depends, and what you have to offer me. “ I smiled mischievously.

"The room, full of horny virgins," she laughed.  
Uh, so this woman is going to play with me, I usually like it ... But I think I do not have a head today.

“Tell me it's a bit cheesy,” I sneered.

“If you say so...”

Angela leaned her elbow on the counter, squeezed forward and blinked flirtatiously. It made me laugh a lot. What is she doing? Is she trying to seduce me or what? I had to concentrate very well not to burst out laughing.

“Okay, maybe I should say it right away ...” she sighed “ I'm not here by accident, I have something to offer you, actually my boss ... “ she communicated coldly.  
Oh, it was supposed to be so beautiful. My smile immediately disappeared. Super, this chick has ruined me all evening…

"So who do you work for?" I asked coldly.

You could feel that the atmosphere in the blink of an eye ... rotted, the girl probably worked for some tabloid. I should leave her here as soon as possible. Journalists are nothing but trouble.  
"You certainly do not know him," she continued.

“It's a bit funny. So tell me what the offer is? "I laughed bitterly.

“You would like to know everything right away. “ she chirped “ and where's the fun?”

"You're weird," I said, confused.  
More and more, I wanted to end this conversation. I looked around, the girls who had taken pictures of me before, had to give up because they disappeared. On the balcony I noticed one of my models from the lodge, she waved me to come. Involuntarily, I gently slid off the stool I was sitting on. Angela noticed this.

“Wait, I'm serious. I must tell you something else, "she snarled, slightly annoyed.

"What, what else do you have to tell me?" I asked sarcastically, shaking my legs nervously.

The model didn’t give up, so I shook my head and turned my back to her. Probably, she will come here for me.  
"Oh, what a toxic environment ..." Angela commented.

“I think it's not your business, and besides, you're not much better” I growled.

“Maybe yes or maybe not. How will it be, will you meet my master to discuss the details?”

“You're kidding. That's what my manager does “ I snorted.

“No. I insist, what hurts you? “ she pressed.

"I must go to the bathroom," I lied briefly.

That was too much, she was not serious, she was really starting to get on my nerves. I hate such insistent people. I slipped off the stool and left the bar as soon as possible. I looked back, but I did not see her anymore. Apparently, she decided to leave me alone. I was not quite sure what to do, so I went to that fucking bathroom. Nobody was here, it was possible to breathe normally. But I haven’t been able to enjoy this moment of rest for a long time because I heard someone calling my name. Someone opened the door and slowly entered.

Fortunately, this girl was not Angela, just "my" model.

"Are you hiding me or something?"-s he chirped ingratiatingly.

“Of course not .” I smiled.

“You miss all the fun ... “ she said less confidently, but still tried to smile.

I don’t know why, but I felt how quickly her heart began to beat and how unevenly she began to breathe. Something was wrong here...  
"Could I ...?" She whispered uncertainly and slowly approached me.

I was not sure what she meant, so I just waited.

In the end, she threw herself on my neck and hugged me?

"Eh, are you all right?" I asked, confused.

I was about to move away from her when I felt a sting in my back. I quickly freed myself from the girl's embrace.

"What did you do?" I growled, confused.

“I'm sorry, they told me... I had no choice” she sobbed.

Immediately I felt a paralysis overwhelm me. My limbs seemed to change into jelly. I tried to say something, but I couldn’t open my mouth. I almost saw the stars.  
“Pull yourself together! You can do it“ the desperate model shouted to herself.

She grabbed me in the waist and pulled me with me. I could not resist her because I couldn’t feel anything!

It all happened so fast ... My vision was blurring.

I didn’t want to go with her. But why the hell, no one noticed ?! Where are my bodyguards? Anyone?

We were in a corridor now. A few people, maybe looked at us with interest. But what of it, I probably looked like an irritated gull, whose chick must lead, because he can’t do it alone. I tried to resist her, but she tugged me even harder. I couldn’t concentrate ...  
I felt a blast of cool air, we went outside, right at the door, a black car was waiting and then I saw her again, this girl from the bar.

"Thank you, I will take it from you," she said to the model.

The girls pushed me in through the open door. I didn’t know what was going on, who, how, why? I felt a sharp dizziness and for a moment I lost consciousness.

I do not know how long I sailed, but I felt like someone is fussing me,  
I think someone is searching my pockets. Only fragments of someone's conversation came to me…  
“I have his phone, give me the equipment, I can take his password.”

“Nobody will look for him yet ...”

“Yes, we took care of the bodyguards and these girls ...”

“What about this model? Everything taken care of?”

“Yes, she helped me, as it was set. She's already going to the hotel.”

“Did you get everything from his pocket?”

“Get him this damned sweatshirt, we'll be right there!”

Probably again, I sailed away for a moment, my head was bursting with pain. I felt cold, it seems to me that someone is carrying me ... and again the drone of a car.


	2. II

I was waking up slowly, I felt like I was sleeping a few days. I opened my eyes. It was dark, the only source of light was the car cockpit, I was going somewhere again ... I tried to remember what I was doing that night. A club, alcohol, some girls ... think again gone too far. Where am I? I really exaggerated. I moaned because I felt the unpleasant muscle contraction on my back. And then I heard that voice. 

“Sit calmly, so as a reward I will not bind you.”

Confused, I began to look around uncertainly and Angela's face came out of the darkness, she sat beside me and stared anxiously.

“What the fuck ?!”

I tried to remember where the pain in my back came from and why I still feel like jelly.

“What are you playing? What did you do to me ?!”

“Don’t dramatize, it could be worse “ she snorted.

"Worse?" I shouted, an octave higher.

“If you want, I can change the place with the driver.”

Only now, I noticed two packed up guys in the front seats. 

“You are insane, what's your problem?”

“My job is to bring you to the right place, you will learn everything in your time.”

“Is this a joke? Someone is screwing in?”

“Hmm… no. Now calm down and don’t make problems”

I wanted to say something, but I did not know what.

I do not believe it, it must be a joke. This is not happening. Sure someone wants to scare me, that's all. After all, if it wasn’t a joke, my bodyguards would certainly not let it happen. I wonder who has such a sick sense of humor. I swear, for this fun of abduction, someone will get hurt. However, I did not want to have anything to do with these people, so I turned my head towards the window but it was so dark that I couldn’t see through it. I discreetly wanted to pull my phone out, but I was overcome with horror when I couldn’t find it anywhere. In addition, I was dressed differently than I remembered. What did it mean? It definitely was not funny. Relax, just relax, this girl is not a queen of evil, I will see the end of it soon. In the end, dawn began. We reached a small, private airport. My whole calm, began to disappear, panic appeared again. It probably wasn’t, however, a joke ... I was told to get out of the car, but I did not have the slightest intention of doing so. Unfortunately, no one cared, the girl glared at me and pushed me outside. Resigned, I got off and stretched. There was a wilderness around me, only on a small plane, a few people were spinning. However, I didn’t think that they would help me. Desperate, I grabbed the girl by the arm.

“What is it supposed to be? Finish this thing and drive me home!”

“Please, do not make it difficult.” The girl sighed irritably.

“But what? Is this some sick fun in kidnapping? "I raised my voice.

“I would not call it that, but ...”

“I beg you, don’t do this to me. There is no way that this is going to happen, so stop it.”

Angela didn’t even blink and looked straight ahead.

“First, let go my arm, because I will break your arm in a moment, and secondly there is no option, you go where you are going. “ she said wildly.

My hand relaxed, I let go of her arm.

"When they notice that I'm gone, you will have trouble ..."

At least I had hope.

“It's just ... - she rolled her eyes - no one would look for you, you overestimate yourself.

Nervous, I gritted my teeth.

"I will not go anywhere," I said.

"As you prefer" she shrugged "You guys, take him to the plane!" she shouted at the two guys in black.

I tried to grow into the ground, but after a moment when the taller man wanted to seize me, I swung myself with all my strength and punched him in the face with my fist.  
Right away, I felt a pulse in my hand, it will hurt me badly. What's worse, on the guy, it did not make an impression. I got angry, seriously. What was happening here was sick. The guy excited, brutally jerk me, I snatched from him and swiped again, but only hit the air. Shit! I staggered slightly and this time he pushes me straight to the ground. I fell aside and tore my shirt sleeve apart. I wanted to get up, but no one was sticking, I was struggling, but these blocks were too strong, they dragged me to the plane. Angela was following us, but nobody paid attention to me, everyone did what he was supposed to do. Inside the plane, they seated me on a leather armchair, one of them held me, and the other one put a clamp on my arms and legs, I felt a sharp burning in my wrists, but I tried not to wince. After a while, they fastened my seat belt and I could not move at all. I closed my eyes for a moment, someone spoke in a different language, I didn’t understand anything. Calm down, they can’t do anything to you. I opened my eyes, an unshakable Angela sat in the armchair in front of me. She fastened her belt and began to tap her fingers rhythmically against her thigh. The plane started to take off. I never liked this feeling. I focused on the pain of my wrists and burning hands, now I dreamed of an icy wrap. Nobody has ever treated me like that. Nobody has ever kidnapped me! What fools, after all they will not get away with it... probably... “Just do not start crying here ...”

I looked up. And I tried to calm down. But it was so heavy. There was so much aggression in me now. The fact that I could not literally move, did not make things easier.

“ I am curious how you intend to get out of it all.” I mocked.

“Oh, Don't worry your pretty little heads dearies”

“Why do you need me? It's all about money?” I was digging. “ So many people have seen me ...”

“You mean your model and your friends” she laughed “wake up, she was set up, she helped us. And friends will not even notice your absence.”

“ I don’t understand anything “ I growled irritably.

Angela sighed and said nothing. It started cooking in me, why ... What the fuck is about her. What set model ?!

My brain didn’t make it.

“Look, Angela ... I do not know what you want ... “ I started again, but she interrupted me.

“What?“ she began to laugh “ Did you really think that's my name?”

I looked at her with anger. And she laughed at best. After a moment, with interest, she looked into my eyes and grabbed her cheek, squeezed him with all her strength and pulled. Almost, I got stuck in this chair. The girl, whom I didn’t know the name now, didn’t stop there. Grimace on my face made her laugh even more. Before I knew what she was doing, she pulled off the rest of the skin, the fake skin she'd thrown carelessly on the floor. Piece by piece, she discovered her real face. How could I not have guessed that she was wearing a mask ?! But the girl did not stop there, she grabbed her hair and jerked it, they fell smoothly on the ground, unbuttoned the buckle, fastening her real hair, which fell gently on her shoulders and back. They were intensely brown, slightly wavy. A moment later, she got rid of the lenses and it turned out that she had blue eyes ... It was almost unbearable! In spite of the fact that remains of some glue remained on her face, it was impossible to hide that her beauty was unusually wonderful. Only now, I noticed that she was no longer dressed the way when we met. Nevertheless, she looked like she was about to have a photo shot for some fashion magazine in any second.  
Probably, I should not look at her like that.

“Great, now I have to get rid of the rest” she sighed to herself.

She got up and most likely went to the toilet.

I closed my eyes for a moment, maybe even for a moment I fell asleep, but I woke up when the girl came back, now with a completely clean face.

She sat down again in her armchair and began to look through something on her phone. As for my eye, she looked tired. At last she looked at me, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to look at me like that?" She sighed in confusion.

I did not answer anything.

She rummaged in the pocket of her coat for a moment, then pulled out a knife. Involuntarily I stiffened and swallowed hard. She leaned forward, but all she did was cut through the clamp that bound my arms and legs. Immediately I felt relief.

"So… You don’t have anywhere to escape now," she said.

"Thank you, maybe you can tell me now ..." I began pleading.

“No. Quiet” it's the only thing she said.

She leaned back against the armchair and closed her eyes. And what did I do now? I will not jump out of the plane.  
And to think that I could now lie around carelessly, at some pool with friends ... as I had planned. After a few days, I have another concert! Well then, that's for sure, someone will notice my absence ... What do these people think. I can’t just carry on like that, just kidnap me ...

I sat, and I could not relax. A dozen or so good minutes passed, I was already at the end of my patience. I have to do something! Whatever ... I started nervously playing with my fingers. I looked at the sleeping girl and then I realized what she was doing, a few minutes ago.

She has a phone.  
I could not miss such an opportunity. As delicately as I could, I unbuckled my belt, got up and watched if the girl heard something. She must have already fallen asleep ... I approached her very carefully. I bent down and slowly, wandering my hand into the pocket of her coat. I had to concentrate, not to move the material too much, I felt something cold, metal. Then, I almost got a heart attack, the girl suddenly, grabbed my hand and looked at me hostile, I frozen in place. She did not wait, she released my hand, then with all her strength, she pushed me so that I fell down on the my armchair with impetus. Where did she get that much strength from ?!

“That's enough, I told you to sit calmly. I wanted to be nice” she growled “And what should I do with you now?”

I was silent, no woman ever, treated me like she did. Like I was a rag doll.

"You are the one to blame" She sighed with irritation.

Paralyzed, I stared blankly at what the girl is doing. She went to a small suitcase, rummaged in it a moment, then pulled out a small bottle and a syringe. I froze, even more.

"Please, do not do this to me." I whispered and looked pleading, looking for a little goodness in her eyes. But they were dead and cold.

“It will be easier this way.”

Without hesitation, she came up to me and without a warning drove the needle in my arm. I did not want to struggle with her. I looked down, I gradually started to sleep. Time has ceased to concern me. I drifted, after the infinitude of reality and sleep. Until finally, I sailed for good.


	3. III

In the end, we got to the place. Here my freedom ended. I was terribly tired. I couldn’t remember when the last time I left the house for such a long time.  
I only hope my Master will be pleased. From the beginning, I didn’t like this whole story with Justin Bieber ...  
As usual , all of this will be nothing but trouble. But anyway, why do I care?

I left the plane first, and behind me, the tough guy number one and two, carrying the boy's limp body. We got into the car, but this time Justin landed in the trunk to fit. The closer we were to the house, the more I became nervous and worried. And what if something didn’t burn on the way? Someone saw us ... so many things could go wrong. And if something went wrong, out of my fault, I do not even want to know what punishment awaits me ...  
I could just have stoned him all the way from the beginning and kept him in a sack. And don’t stick with him. And so I'm surprised that the boy didn’t get any panic attack or something. As for the kidnapping, he behaved quite calmly.

Finally, we arrived at our palace. I got out of the car and ran to the back door and then the kitchen. As soon as possible, I took some salad and water from the fridge and started down the side corridors towards my room. I didn’t want to meet anyone on the way. I had no strength to talk to anyone. Our new acquisition, Justin, will be unconscious for some time, so I have a moment to myself.  
In my room, I was greeted by dark blue twilight. Everything was perfectly arranged and cleaned up, as always.

Without a second thought, I threw myself on the huge bed and ate a salad. I was so thirsty that I drank a whole bottle of water at once. I stretched comfortably and cuddled into my pillows. I didn’t need anything more, I fell asleep immediately.

I was awakened by a gentle knock at the door. I didn’t want to get up, but ... A housekeeper peeked through the open door.

“I had an order to inform you that Justin Bieber regained consciousness.” she said uncertainly, then added “Everyone is already in the living room.”

“Thank you, I'm going ...” I sighed.

I rolled out of bed and went quickly towards the living room, but I didn’t go downstairs. I decided to watch everything from hiding. So I crouched down behind the flowers on the balcony and slowly took in what was happening.

There were security guards at the door, but they did it almost all the time, nothing extraordinary. Next on the marble sculpture, which resembled David - Michelangelo,  
He stood there, barely alive, Justin Bieber.

At that moment, he was the opposite of the Greek god. Of course, he was guarded by two of my least favorite, dull rams. Next, there were three housekeepers - assistants, they were just as unimportant as security guards. Before them, on a small platform, in an armchair formerly owned by Louis XV, he sat: The artist, my master. Satan and God in one person. Well ... his divinity was unquestionable, but he was simply William Van Corauri. He stared with lust at Justin.  
At that moment, nothing else interested him. Just an unpleasant chill surrounded him, dressed as always, in an elegant suit. I don’t know how old he was, no one seems to know, but his perfect skin and hair have deceived time. However, all this beauty, it was nothing compared to his eyes. His piercing, unearthly, blue eyes. When you had the honor or unhappiness to feel his gaze, you came to another realm of reality.  
William literally saw your soul, your desires and fears. You were stripped of all your secrets. This feeling can be compared simultaneously, to experiencing pure bliss, but also uncontrolled fear. However, no matter what effect they coused, William's eyes can’t be thrown out of any memory.  
Next to my master, there was one of the doctors-surgeons, and he smiled excited. Behind them there was still a small audience, impatiently watching the whole show.

I guess they were waiting for me, but apparently they got bored already, so they finally started.

“Welcome to my house, Justin. I apologize you for the inconvenience of traveling, but that's the way it is.” he sighed “Perhaps you're interested in, what are you doing here. You do not know me, you can be a bit lost. But in the end, we can always get to know each other.” He made a brief pause “You see, I'm the only one of this kind. The artist, but not an amateur, oh my paintings are real works of art.” he was delighted “You could not hear about me because I do not share my work with ordinary people. I create for outstanding elites. However, what would my collections be, without the new, wonderful faces of angels. And let me tell you that you're suitable, perfect for this role…Ah, these facial features, and this figure. " He paused again and stared into space.

Justin looked like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. Mr. William, as usual, ignored what did not suit him ...

“Back to the point, I like the originals, and you are the on. It would not please me, some copy of you. That's why, I need real you, so much…" he said with affection.

Mr. Bieber finally got the courage to say something.

“Funny, because I'm treated like an animal. Let me out of here, or fuck you.”

“Oh, I understand, you're annoyed now, but you have to forgive Katherine ...”

I shuddered at the sound of my name.

"She's just a student, she's not as sophisticated as I am." Master teased.

“Anyway, I do not want to be here anymore. “ The boy raised his voice.

“Come on, you just arrived. It does not anticipate you leaving my home in the near future. Rest. Sit on the couch. Please. Bring you something to drink? " He muttered meaningfully.

“I do not want to drink anything. Just let me out of here and after the case.” Justin insisted. However, he sat on the couch, which stood next to him.

“Nothing of that. Actually, it's all sorted out, so you can’t just walk away from it.”

“I wonder who will forbid me” he laughed mockingly “ Are you all insane? My name is Justin Bieber and you can’t do anything to me, I'm sure that half the world is looking for me.

“Not exactly ... doctor, please explain, all this matter.” My master laughed to himself.

"Of course," replied the excited surgeon. "Mr Bieber ... We've got an amazing opportunity to broaden our scientific horizons. At the request of our master, we have created your immaculate copy. Of course, for an ideal volunteer. After many operations, attempts ...”

“I think you're fucking kidding ...” Justin was even more indignant. He wanted to get up from the couch, but the security guard pushed him back to sit down.

"Please, do not interrupt the doctor," said William, slightly annoyed.

“ So, as I said, we managed to do it. Not that we were the first to do something like this” he smiled mischievously” but even your mother would not see the difference. In a word, a huge success. However, our master is not satisfied with counterfeits, so we just had to bring you here. Well, the world can be satisfied with your doppelgänger. Everyone is happy.” he concluded shortly.

“First, you're fucked up. Second, I do not believe in a single word ...”

“A bit of culture. Please turn on the TV, it's an interview with Mr. Bieber's doppelgänger. The sooner you come to terms with what happened, the better. And here you have proof that we are not lying.”

One of the assistants, she turned on the television I had never seen in my life before. They probably brought this TV, just for this stupid presentation. However, from this position, I could not see what was displayed on the screen. Only a soft murmur of voices from the TV came to me. I looked at Justin, but he looked like a corpse, dumbfounded at what he saw on the screen. I'm not surprised, it must be a good trauma for him. And this is just the beginning...

“No, this is a joke ... This is one big misunderstanding! Why me? What did I do to you? "Justin asked in a dead voice.

“You are extraordinary, dazzling, it's hard to describe it in words, and now I need it. Do not worry, I will not keep you here forever. Think of it as a small vacation or a job if you want.” William laughed.

"And what am I supposed to do here?" The boy demanded, his voice breaking.

“You will be my model. I want to have you in my paintings.”

“But why, all this? If you want me in the pictures, why did not you settle it like a normal person ?!”

“Because it would not be fun. I know, you're used to a different world, but in this world, I get everything I want ...”

“I do not believe you. You just assembled some picture. The interview is certainly not real, they canceled him ...” Justin growled nervously.

"Whatever you want, it will not change anything anyway," William said extraordinarily kindly. "Besides, our doppelganger has been perfected to develop your career and, most importantly, make the fans happy. Is it something bad or not? This boy ... he agreed to everything, he is happy, being the best version of you ... Well, but enough of these talks. I'm going back to work. And I do not think I need to tell you that you can’t escape from here, so I do not advise you to try. Assistants will take you to your room. We will have a great time together. See you later.” recited in a hurry.

After these words, my master got up from his armchair and left the living room with the doctor.

I was expecting a more dramatic spectacle. Everything went strangely smooth. Although in total, there was nothing to talk about. All decisions were made long ago, now it was only a short formality.

And to think about all those people who took part in this whole action. Most of them are probably dead, because they saw or knew too much. And here, there were no place for mistakes. William Van Corauri is not an amateur and he did things much worse. He always has everything he wants. For me, he is a crazy psychopath, but also a father and a master whom I admire.

But in the end, everyone is just his, meaningless, puppets.

I could not sit here anymore. I returned to my room as soon as possible and waited for what would happen next.

Another game has started.


	4. IV

The next morning, I dressed in a hurry and ran to the dining room, where breakfast and my master were waiting for me. I sat at the table opposite him.

“You're almost late. I do not know what's happening to you lately...”

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more punctual." I replied automatically.

“I hope so. Because, today someone has already disappointed me" he said bitterly. “The boy tried to escape tonight. Well, maybe it shouldn’t surprise me, but I thought he was more prudent.”

I cleared my throat unsteadily. Justin Bieber tried to escape. I'm sure if it wasn’t for the fact that he is new here, my master would be more angry with him.

“Anyway, Justin is already hanging in my studio, he has to feel the role. After breakfast, you will take blood from it and mix paint.”

“Of course. Will I help you with painting?" I asked politely, though I didn’t feel strong enough for such a thing now.

“No, you have to go to training.”

Well, training. Throughout this entire trip, I almost forgot about my unfortunate schedule. Return to my restrictive everyday life, was so sad...

"May I ask what will be the subject of the new work?" I asked politely.

William smiled mysteriously.

“I chose the myth of Apollo and Daphne, but I replaced Apollo with an angel, Serafin. It will be a more complicated story ... I will tell you about it when we have some more time.

"So Justin will be Apollo, then who will be Daphne?" I asked again, though I didn’t want to know the answer.

It was known that every woman who became his model for mythical works, sooner or later ... well, they didn’t end well ... My master was very realistic.

“In the beginning, I wanted you to be her, but I decided that I didn’t want to hurt you.”

A shiver passed me.

There was deaf silence. I took a shallow breath to not let him know how shocked this information was. Well, but what could I expect ... After a moment, M. Corauri, unmoved, rose from the table. He looked briefly into space, then whispered a few unintelligible words, to himself and left.  
As soon as possible, I erased this scene from my head. I put fruit and yogurt in my bowl. With great concentration I chewed every bite, because I didn’t want to think about anything.

Before I got to work, that William ordered me, I ran to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and dressed more appropriately.

Moving around this house was something tiring. Actually, it was a palace, not an ordinary home. Most of the daily activities took place in the main part, but it would take a few minutes to get there somewhere. However, it was the necessary price you had to pay for such a beautiful and spacious building, but with time it became possible to get used to it.  
In the eastern wing, the most hushed and empty, was my master studio. I'm sure he was not there yet, so I walked relaxed. As usual, on the way, I passed by several security guards. Surely, even a white house was not as guarded as this place. Especially now, since we have a new guest here.

It seemed to me that I would be prepared for what I'll see in this unfortunate studio. But as always, I was wrong. In the middle of the room, on the landing stood, or rather hung, Justin Bieber. His hands were bound with chains, that were attached to the ceiling. It was certainly an uncomfortable position. Each of his muscles was tense, at the same time full of readiness and tormented. It's good that he was wearing at least underwear. I must admit that the light set by my master was perfect, such a delicate, and at the same time emphasizing the qualities of the boy's skin and every muscle. However, the tattoos that he had, absorbed the chiaroscuro and spoiled the whole effect. Nevertheless, it was interesting.

Only at the end, I looked at his face, he was watching me, but it's hard to say what he felt ...

I looked away quickly. I went to one of the cupboards and pulled out the disinfectant liquid, a glove, a syringe and a test tube. I set everything on the table and washed my hands with a sanitizer, then put on my gloves. I pulled the syringe out of the package, put the needle and walked to the platform.

“Someone is so quiet today” I threw it casually.

However, the boy didn’t reply.

"Can I get you blood?" I asked uncertainly.

“Do I look like I have a choice?” The boy snorted.

“Whatever”

Justin tried to be impassive, but he looked anxiously at the syringe.

"Relax, I'm not doing it for the first time," I explained.

My assurance did not help much. So finally, I ran my fingers over the inside of his arm to find the right vein, under my touch, his skin shuddered. I didn’t have to look for a long time because his veins were on top. I sprinkled the selected place with a decontamination preparation. Carefully I stuck the needle in the right place. I pulled at the plunger of the syringe, which slowly began to fill with red liquid. I waited patiently to have a full syringe. After this process, I pulled the needle from his skin. Once again, I wiped the puncture site and pressed the gauze firmly to prevent the bruising.

“You're stupid, you should not try to run away from here. It's just a waste of time. “ I advised the boy casually.

“But why?”

"Because you can’t escape from here." I sighed.

I tore the gauze from his skin, which was not bleeding anymore.

"Awesome" he commented. "Why do you need my blood?

"Nothing, just the master wanted me to mix her with paints. And do not ask why, because you do not want to know ... Anyway, I'm not sure of myself.”

I went to the table with paints and other shit. I took four glass bowls and put on the basic colors and white one. However, at work, I was interrupted by Justin's next question.

“Why are you doing this?”

"What?" I hissed irritably.

"That's all" he moaned painfully "Do you like it?”

"Why do you care?" I growled.

He annoyed me with this question. What was he thinking?!

Blood from the syringe, I injected in small amounts into each of the four bowls. The rest was poured into a test tube, which I inserted into a small refrigerator standing under the counter. I took the stone handle from the mortar and began to mix blood and paints one at a time. It may have seemed to me, but whenever I did it, the colors seemed to come alive and had such an extra flash. I focused on grinding, when Justin again wrenched me out of my mindless job.

“Katherine?”

I turned instinctively.

“I wasn’t sure if that's your name ...”

“Well, now I think you are.”

“Why I hang here? Could you unchain me?” he asked.

I felt a little sorry for him now, but no, I could not help him. If William didn’t ask me for something like that, there is no way I would do anything without his permission. Such things end in punishment.

"No," I answered firmly.

“How is it?”

I turned over and went back to rubbing the paints.

"If you didn’t notice, it's not me who decides about everything here," I whispered.

"So what should I do?" He did not give up.

“Do what William tells you for now, nothing will happen to you.” I advised.

This is a silly saying, I think it has already been permanently stored in my memory.

“Thank you but...”

"I can’t talk to you right now, William will be here soon.”

The boy finally fell silent, so I finished my work in peace.

“I have to go…” I said briefly “and try to be polite with William ... for your own good.”

The colors were already mixed up, so my work was over here, I wanted to get out of here before my master came. I think, despite my manners about the models, I felt sorry for Justin, because William is really a psychopath, no one really knows what's in his head. With time, you get used to it all, but for Justin it's just the beginning, which will definitely be tough.

I did not want to think about all this. Although I knew what it means to be a model of my master... now, this situation was different. Justin was’t here of his own will, his predecessors did. Eh, it was certain that this whole situation will affect all of us ...

Training should make me tired enough to calm my mind, but it did not happen. Although I tried, I couldn’t help wondering what Mr. Corauri was about to do to the boy. What does he want me to do to him… Maybe I shouldn’t agree to this whole kidnapping...   
Oh no, do not start this again. No, even if I didn’t agree, someone else would do it. Everything would happen anyway. If I did not agree, William would let me regret it and then replace me with someone else. So don’t you dare blame yourself now! It is not your fault... I hope so…


	5. V

When it was time for dinner, I went to the dining room as usual. My master was not there yet, so I took my seat and waited. However, I was not alone in the room, there was a ready service here. I began to nervously tap my fingers on the table. I almost jumped in my chair when William suddenly appeared with me full of energy and self-satisfaction. I was not sure if it was a good sign.

"How good to see you again," he chirped.

"How's work going?" I asked politely.

“Perfectly. I'm delighted. My model fits perfectly to the role that I entrusted to him.”

The master finally sat down in his place and waved his hand for service, which immediately began to serve food. When I had my meal in front of me, I hesitated, because one thought tormented me. Justin.

I was not sure, but William's satisfaction could only mean that Justin definitely suffered in this process.

"I'm glad that the work is going well ..." I began politely. "However, I must ask ... can Justin manage to pose ..." I stopped because I could not find the right words, but finally I added, "In such a difficult position, for so many hours ...”

The man looked at me surprised but did not ignore my question.

"My darling, who do you think I am?" He sighed. "Do not worry about our guest. I care for him as best as I can. He is one of the most beautiful diamonds in our collection.”

Well, since he claims to look after him, maybe I shouldn’t be so worried... But words that have often had a positive in real life, in my master's mouth were the reverse.

"I agree with you," I said reluctantly.

“And just since we've already touched on this topic...” he began ominous “I want my new angel to feel good here, that his emotions should be properly charged when I need it” he explained in concentration “He may feel a little uncomfortable, or like a bird trapped in a cage. Isn’t it?”

"Yes... so..." I whispered uncertainly.  
I did not like where this conversation could lead. Why did he mention it to me at all ...

“So ... You've already used the limit this month, to leave the house, but I'm willing to let you do a bit more, on condition that you take take Mr. Bieber with you" he said with a wry smile on his face “I think it's a pretty good deal. Can I count on you? Will you look after him?”

For a moment I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t expect such generosity from William. I must admit I rarely left that palace. So it would be a terrible waste to let this opportunity go.

"Of course, yes" I agreed willingly "Thank you for this opportunity."

William sent me one of his most wonderful smiles, which was not often seen by anyone... However, when I was about to get food, my master decided to speak again, this time he returned to his standard face.

"Oh, I would almost forget, next time I would advise you to mix the paint a little more subtly," he said with disapproval "Beloved, this is something you see at first glance, and I know that you can afford more."

"I'm sorry, I'm improving my technique," I said.

Only now I realize that I was so thoughtful and distracted that I didn’t even check the effect of the final job well. From all this I blushed.

“There is nothing to apologize for, you have done so many times, that you should know it by heart.” he laughed. “Ah, but it's enough, because the food will cool down.”

We ate in silence. Despite my earlier worries. I couldn’t stop enjoying the fact that I would be able to leave these claustrophobic walls at least for a moment.

This thought filled me with the energy that I needed to survive the rest of the day.

It doesn’t even bother me that after dinner I had to go to the studio with the master. I do not know what happened to Justin in the meantime, but when we got there, the boy hung exactly the same way as in the morning.

I swallowed nervously.

At our sight, he grimaced in disgust and lowered his head. It reminded me of something unpleasant, but I quickly threw the memory out of my head so that it would not bother me now.

Since the morning, little has changed here. Only on the easel was a huge canvas, on which it was supposed to be created, another work of art. As for now, only a delicate outline of the composition was visible on it, but I knew that William already had the exact final picture in his head.

I wanted to ask my master about something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he immediately silenced me with one gesture. I waited for a moment, until finally, without a word of explanation, William tossed me a sketchbook, so I already knew what to do.

The master came to the canvas and began to paint. I could only make sketches, as usual.

I sat in one of the armchairs and got to work.


	6. VI

I've already drawn so many unique models. My master wasn’t satisfied with the ordinariness. That's why I was starting to wonder why he chose Justin. By simply plotting lines on a piece of paper,  
I was creating a reflection of a boy whose appearance left much to be desired. His body - disproportionate, he was a little too low. The skin was marred by poorly arranged and carelessly made tattoos. He certainly cared about the appearance of the muscles, but the shape and their size were accidental. The hair was artificially dyed, which did not add to the charm ...

Or maybe it seems so? Is there any point in searching and thinking about what my master invented again? Probably not. Drawing facial expressions of the model, I tried to pretend that the emotions that beat him are not real, suffering, anger, disgust, powerlessness, sadness. They do not exist ... It's just a game.  
Generally, I could not use the internet, but let's not pretend, I know who Justin Bieber is. Before the action with this kidnapping, the whole team, including myself, had to prepare very well.

Because of all this confusion, I wanted to get to know this famous Justin just a little bit. As far as I know, millions of people in the world would like to have the opportunity to see him, let alone talk to him.  
And I had it at my fingertips. But then, I didn’t think about what would happen when he arrived here...  
On the one hand, I would like to be able to talk to someone normal, someone who is not haunted by this house and my master. And on the other hand, how would I manage, when finally this person will be forced to leave this house and leave me alone? It was just such problems that I experienced every time someone new appeared here. And so over and over again.  
From my reflections, the master's voice wrenched me away.

"I'm done for today" he sighed and looked uncertainly at me.

His voice troubled me, so I froze, waiting for what would happen next.

Justin, for the first time in a long time, looked up, expecting something.

I do not even know how long we've been working here ...

“Don't look at my canvas” he ordered, looking at the easel and his work, covered with cloth.

I did not even notice when he covered them.

"Leave what you've drawn today, I’ll check it out later" William said mechanically, and headed for the door. He was about to leave when he turned back to add “You can release him.”

Only when the door closed behind my master, I relaxed a little. I slowly got up and hurried towards the platform. I wasn’t sure if it was good to say anything. Trying not to pay attention to Justin's face, I began to release him from the chains.

When I finished, the boy fell to his knees and moaned softly. He started rubbing his aching muscles. Definitely, it cost him a lot of effort ...

“Do you need help?”

"Now?" He hissed "A pity you didn’t do anything before.”

I sighed irritably, he probably still will not understand ... there is no point explaining him. I do not know how many times I have to say that I'm only doing William's whims.   
I wanted to leave him here but I knew that he wouldn’t be able to get to his room alone.

Let him know my mercy.

“Well, we have to go” I said firmly.

I extended my hand to the boy who looked at me uncertainly and suspiciously.

“Wait...”

I realized that Justin practically had nothing on... I hurried up to the huge wooden wardrobe, which stood in the furthest corner of the room. I pulled out a black dressing gown. Returned to the platform and gently handed it to Justin. With a slight reluctance, he accepted it from me and clumsily put it on himself, wincing every time he moved. He slowly slid off the platform and tried to straighten up. It was unpleasant to watch.

“I will not lift you but you can lean on me” I suggested.

Before he could refuse me, quickly but gently I took his arm and threw it around my neck. Justin grimaced again, but he moved closer, so that I could grab him in the waist. And so tangled, we moved slowly. We walked in silence, very slowly. Finally, Justin whispered;

“Why the sudden change? I thought for a moment that your dignity as a cold bitch would rather kick me than help me.”

“What, did you miss her? I can always improve if you want "I snorted, smiling crookedly.

The boy seemed to relax a bit.  
“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I'm only following orders. You are William's guest and not mine”

“It's all still abnormal.”

“You don’t say.”

“Yeah ... I was thinking ... you could tell me the truth, right? I need to know if it's true ...”

“Have you really created my doppelganger? "He whispered, worried.

“That's all true.” I confirmed confused.

“Well... awesome. I don’t think that anything will surprise me anymore”

When we arrived, I opened the door and entered the new Justin's room. I was in it before, but I was impressed by this view. What I liked the most was the ceiling, which resembled the vault of the gothic church, it was dark blue with golden constellations of stars. Golden columns were also falling down, from floor to ceiling. The walls were covered with a dark mosaic. And the floor, it seemed so unreal, under a thick layer of glass, was constantly gently rippling water.  
It seemed that this room was built on a lake. It was a beautiful and fascinating piece of architecture. Of course, there was also a huge wooden bed with a dark ruby canopy, I was just going to it with Justin. When he detached himself from me, he fell like a rag doll on the bedding with a loud groan and stopped looking at the ceiling. I didn’t know what to do with myself.

“Tell me” he ordered poorly “why did you do it, you know why you helped. You kidnapped me ...”  
“And fuck, how ridiculous it sounds” he snarled

“Give it a rest… You know, I guess you're not stupid” I growled “It is obvious that if I hadn’t done it, someone else would do it. If you want to be angry with someone, blame my master, it always helps.”

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and as I stood, I immediately went to open it. A housekeeper and one of the assistants stood in the corridor. In total, I could expect them.

"We are now taking care of Mr. Bieber ... and from what I know, you probably shouldn’t be here anymore." The assistant announced smiling sweetly.

"Of course" I snarled, passing them in the door.

From this pseudo professionalism and courtesy, I wanted to puke.

All in all, those people working here just irritated me. They were well-trained animals of William. Sometimes it was almost unbearable. Simple drones.

But what I'm complaining about, this whole world isn’t normal...

I walked slowly down this damned corridor, wanting to smash something.

Because the image of the suffering Justin stuck in my head.

What will happen to him will be my fault. It doesn’t matter if I wanted it or not, I'm always involved in it all.  
Being aware of my sins keeps me with humanity. However, it causes a lot of pain, which I can’t endure sometimes ... That's why I erase bad things from my mind and hide them away. In the darkest corners of memory. Only to be able to get out of bed the next day. Without constant self-hatred. Because despite how devoted student and a daughter I was, memories of childhood, another world kept haunting me ...  
They were my conscience and the image of distinguishing good from evil.  
However, at the end of each day, I was never sure if I was a good or bad person. I had so much brain washed out. I was so mad.

Sometimes it all came to my heart ... Just as now.

Worse, I wanted to deal with this by uncontrolled violence.

I was already close to my destination, when I saw the Doctor walking towards me, he was at the welcome party for Justin and he was William's right hand. I wanted to go past him unnoticed, but it was unreal, when he approached, he stopped me at once.

"Hello my dear, are you all right?" He asked sweetly.

“As usual” I smiled sarcastically.

“I'm just going to see our Justin, you have to take care of him before the next session... and I need to make some adjustments for the statistician” he blinked at me significantly.

I sighed heavily and let myself finally look at the Doctor's face, which was deceptively similar to William's. At first glance you could guess that my master was an inspiration for him, as well as in the selection of hairstyles and elegant stylish suits.

But His face was much paler, slightly tired... Nevertheless You could still felt that perfection and proportionality.  
I do not know whether it should make an impression on me.

"Oh, and?" I growled irritably.

“I see that your mood today is not the best ... I can know why?”

“No, you can’t” I hissed, cuz I had no strength for this conversation right now.

I gave him a look of disgust, but he did not give up anyway.

"Relax, maybe you should fall into my office later. I will certainly do something about your bad mood...”

“I don’t think it can be done with any pills, or your company” I mocked.

Why doesn’t he understand that I doesn’t need him? Didn’t I give him enough signals?

“If you were not so stubborn, my company would give you pleasure” he smiled mischievously.

I took a deep breath not to explode. One more sentence and I will strangle him...

“I have to go.” I growled and quickly moved ahead, leaving the Doctor behind me.

Ever since I've known this man, he has allowed himself too much. I do not know how to explain it. But definitely his behavior was not normal.

I practically ran to the library so that no one would stop me along the way.

I was here to finish my sculpture project, which I've been working on for several days. I could do it in my room, but I had everything spread out here.  
When I was halfway through my sketches, someone literally materialized in front of my desk. And it was the same woman who had just thrown me out of Justin's room not so long ago.

“I have a short message from Mr. William. Namely, that you should decide how you want to use your extra time away from home. At tomorrow's dinner, Miss will be able to inform him what she chose.”

“Of course...”

The woman nodded, turned on her heel and left.

My mind was a little radiant. It could happen whatever it wants, but there is nothing that can cheer as fresh air from the outside of these cursed walls.  
I didn’t even care if I would have to nurse Justin. I could even thank him, of all this, but it would probably be out of place ...

Well, anyway, I should stop worrying, or rather think of what I want to devote to this extra time.

In a better mood, I got to work.


	7. VII

The next evening I decided that I would dress up more fancy for dinner than usual. William will appreciate this fact, and the better his mood, the more likely he would agree to what I want.  
I was already wearing a velvet fitted dress from Valentino and I was finishing up my hair to make it look more elegant. Maybe I dressed up too much for a simple meal ... but oh well.

I came ready for dinner, a little too early, but I wanted to show William my friendly attitude at the start. And what shock I experienced when someone else was sitting in the dining room. I froze for a moment, but quickly mastered myself and moved on. Justin sat at the table, the last person I would have expected, and in addition, he smiled from ear to ear when he saw me! He was dressed in a plain elegant dark blue sweater. Confused, I sat across from him, looking suspiciously at his sudden improvement of humor.

"You look beautiful" the boy muttered.

“Thank you, I didn’t know that you would be eating with us today...”

Yes, I was definitely surprised by this fact ... Models have never accompanied us with meals. Apparently, Justin was more than a model for William.

"Do you always dress like that for any meal?" He asked, looking at me with interest.

“No ... Not always… Is everything all right?" I asked, because I was surprised by his friendly behavior.

“As much as possible” He smiled.

Confused, I unsurely returned the smile... But it was still so suspicious...  
Finally, Mr. Van Corauri stepped into the room and sat down in his seat. He was in a good mood. At the same time, however, he seemed absent and bored.

“It's good that you are already here. How nice it is to look at you.” He sighed

I gave my master a quick smile.

“Right away, before I forget... Katherine, I hope that you remember that tomorrow our customer comes to pick up his painting?

“Yes of course.”

“Did my assistant give you preliminary information? Somehow I didn’t feel the need to familiarize you with this job beforehand... Honestly, it’s of average importance. You'll be able to calmly digest all the details... Forgive me that all this was organized at the last minute.”

“Nothing happened, I can handle it.” I assured

“Certainly, as always.” William confirmed briefly, then added to the waiter “Please, serve dinner.”

Of course, at the request of my master, the servants brought ready dishes.

“What a day, I regret a little that I didn’t have time to paint, but you know business and work...” he rolled his eyes. “I hope you didn’t get bored?

"Of course not." I said gently, tense.

The waitress set a new lobster dish in front of me. However, I could not focus on food.

“And you Justin, how are you living here? Have you already acclimated?" William asked laconically.

“May be, I haven’t had such peace in a long time” Justin answered politely.

I crinkled my eyes. It surprised me again, I didn’t expect Mr. Bieber to stop sulking and that he would be just nice...  
But on my master, it didn’t make the slightest impression.

I just didn’t expect that after such an unpleasant and dramatic clash Justin would immediately come to terms with all this. And suddenly he will spread happiness and a colorful rainbow.

“I am happy that you finally changed your attitude and attitude towards us. I have emphasized from the beginning that we are your friends” William assured and took a sip of wine.

For a moment everyone fell silent and we began to eat supper. I didn’t even pay attention to what I was chewing, I was barely aware of using cutlery. Every now and then I glanced anxiously at Justin and my master, but they seemed to be fully relaxed ...

I don’t know why only tome this whole situation seemed somehow artificial and out of place...  
But maybe I should not be so elaborate. It may turn out that Justin is just as insane as we are. Who knows... In the end, the main goal is to reveal my plans to my master, but I didn’t want to push too much.

After some time when we were half-supper, William spoke again;

"I would almost forget" he began. "I have been informed today that your motorcycle has already come back." He winked at me. "It's like a new one, everything has been taken care of.

I smiled involuntarily, it was deciding good information.

"A motorcycle, do you drive?" Justin asked excitedly.

“Yes but...”

“Oh of course” William interrupted me “ Just as she knows them. Who doesn’t love a bit of adrenaline in the blood?”

Mr. Van Corauri seemed to be delighted by Justin's sudden interest.

"I love motorcycles" said Justin, passionately.

I crept in surprise. Where is all this heading?

“I don’t want to impose myself, but I would also love to see Katherine's motorcycle.”

“Of course...” William smiled encouraging “And what's more, it seems to me that you could even go on a ride together.”

"That would be great" Justin said excitedly.

And I didn’t know what it meant...

“Well, all this is great. It is true that Katherine had to plan something, but I think that motorcycles are a good idea.”

“But...” I tried to protest.

It was probably some joke...

“Thank you, I can’t wait” assured the boy and smiled at my master.

I gave Justin a staggering look of indignation.

"My dear, does not something fit you?" William asked, looking at me uncertainly.

I swallowed nervously. Now I could forget about my plans. Apparently they decided for me, and with William there is nothing to argue... Now it is too late.

“No, I'm fine” I lied, there was no point in protesting...

I tried to calm down so my voice would not tremble. In a word, I do not know what happened here, in a few minutes I was neutralized by fucking Justin Bieber.

What the hell did that mean ?! Why suddenly this boy is so interested in all this. I expected him more that he would not say anything offended.

In a word, I was not ready for it. I stared blankly at my plate when William and Justin spoke of some trivialities.

In the end, my master glanced at the huge golden clock hanging on the wall and said he must go now. When he said goodbye, he only told me to take care of our guest and left us alone.

I looked blankly at Justin.

“I wonder where this good mood suddenly came from? Nothing hurts you?”

“Actually, yes, everything hurts me, but thanks to the Doctor, I don’t feel it. I got injections and pills that I totally do not know what they are for. But I feel good. Maybe I have such a good mood through these pills?”

A little surprised by this confession, I frowned and sighed in confusion.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked.

“No of course not. I have no reason to do this.” I replied, trying to make it sound natural.

For a moment we sat in silence, drinking wine, which was left in our glasses.

“So... Do you really love riding motorcycles and suddenly my master?” I asked casually.

“Yes of course. Is not it obvious?” he was surprised artificially.

I narrowed my eyes disgusted by this strange approach.

"Okay" I snarled. "If you say everything's all right ... I hope you will not make any problems?"

“ I'll be polite. Believe me, I'm even starting to enjoy being here.”

I looked at him dubiously and tried to guess what he was thinking in vain. Could I trust him and his sudden change of humor? Did he give in so quickly what William had prepared for him? This is probably only to find out over time. When I was sitting practically without moving, he finished eating his supper. At once he drank a whole glass of wine and poured himself another. He rose from the table and slowly circled him to leave.

"You really look great ... it's a pity that the circumstances of how we met each other are not different," he whispered bitterly, "Goodnight" he added, then left with a full glass of wine.

“Good Night” I stammered.

I sat in the dining room alone, just a moment. I didn’t know whether to be happy or not. William completely ignored me now, and I didn’t like it. Why did he listen to Justin instead of me?

All in all, maybe it's not as bad as it seems to me... Maybe in the end, something will change. Maybe it was supposed to be the beginning of something good? I didn’t even feel like it, finish this whole dinner. I've had enough, constantly worrying about everything. Tomorrow a client is coming here, so I need to be rested and fully ready. Now I have more important things on my mind than Justin Bieber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this story so far.  
> And there is still more to tell...


	8. XVIII

The next day, my main task was to take care of our client who will come here to pick up his order. I didn’t know who he was, I was about to find out.

I just waited in my master's office until he came and gave me further instructions. This room looked like someone had cut out a piece of the Greek temple and put it here, with no scruples. Really, if I didn’t know where I was, I would have believed that I was now in Greece. Yes, my master definitely had amazing taste.  
Time seemed to go on forever. I watched like the clue of an ancient clock, the only element that did not fit in here, lazily revolves around and introduces me into a trance. So when the door burst open, I jumped on the chair and stood up immediately.

William entered the office, he was dressed in a beautiful suit from Gucci and looked like he literally came down from the catwalk. He had perfectly arranged hair, and his skin was radiant with energy and self-confidence. He leaned against the desk opposite me and looked at me.

“Good you waiting, soon Cardinal Ricardo, from Spain, will come to us. He speaks English, so there will be no translator. He will enter the house with four bodyguards, but he’ll enter the room with painting, only with you. There you will present him the work, and then either he will accept it or not. If not, he'll get out of here with nothing. If he accepts, he will meet me in the main gallery.”

"Will I be able to join you in the main gallery?" I asked hopefully, though I already knew the answer.

I've never been in the main gallery. Every time I asked William, he refused and told me that I was not ready. I do not know why, but it was the only place that I couldn’t enter, just like everyone who lived in this house. I didn’t even want to think what he would do to me if I broke this ban...

"No, you know the rules," he said harshly.

Well, you expected that he would refuse...

“You have my notes about this painting, but you can handle this without them. Once you bring the cardinal to me, you will go to the studio" he finished.

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

“When you get there, you'll probably guess.” he smiled slyly.

"Well ..." I whispered uncertainly.

“I hope you will not disappoint me.”

"I’ll do everything in my power to make you satisfied." I recited on one exhaust, smiling sadly.

When William moved and straightened, I instinctively took a step back. He either didn’t notice it or ignored it. He came to me and put his hands on my collars, I shivered involuntarily. He forced me to look him in the eye. I hated it because William had very penetrating eyes, it seemed to be transparent and seeing far more than normal.

“Remember, I'm doing it all for your own good. You're all I need.”

“Of course.”

“I know that lately I am a bit absent and cold... But I still care about you immensely. Don’t worry about the fact that I don’t let you go to the gallery with me. I promise you that when you’ll be ready I will show you everything.

“I understand, I know that you do what you should, I whispered.”

In such moments as now, I was completely vulnerable to the charm of my master. What he was telling me, was what I needed to hear.

We stood in silence for a moment, until William smiled, so beautifully that I forgot how to breathe.  
In the end he let me go, so I left his office as quickly as possible and went down the corridor to the front door. I tried to shake off the emotions that squeezed my heart. I was both frightened and joyful every time my master allowed himself to be a human being. It was so easy then to forget what a monster he was. Or maybe I exaggerated all this? Or I just let myself deliberately delude his charm, sweet words, the promise of something amazing. Anyway, I preferred it when he treated me like his treasure, it was better than his cold ignorance.

When the cardinal finally arrived and the whole welcome committee did what it had to do. We moved the whole procession to the room with the picture. Only our steps and quiet breaths could be heard. On the spot, everyone let me in and cardinal, and we entered the room.

Ricardo was an older, gray-haired man, with a round face and typical Spanish beauty. He was dressed all in black. He was smiling, but his dark eyes looked scary.

The room in which we were located was completely darkened, only the painting hanging on one of the walls was clearly illuminated.

The canvas was quite large, it was over a meter wide and even more high. It was framed with dark wood, with golden ornaments.  
The painting depicted a young woman dressed in scantily purple robes and a crown with twelve stars. She was terrified at the same time with a smile on her face, trying to climb to the sky in the wind. On the other hand, downstairs a mutilated man who writhed in pain, trying to capture the woman's foot. In the background, dark stormy sky and trees drew both figures ... Apart from the obvious message, William hid various symbols in the picture, so that it could be interpreted ambiguously, such a bit of scandal.  
The Cardinal, in a moment of silence, watched the work, then looked at me expectantly, so I knew it was my turn now.

"This painting shows Maria's triumph over the snake. In this case, it was a man who sinned, murdering innocent children...” I began slowly.

The man nodded and then returned to view the painting.

"Yes, yes, but what kind of color is it, I think it's soaked in blood?”

"That's right” I confirmed.  
It was a moment, but I was silent because I saw that the Cardinal wanted to tell me something, but he was still thinking about it.

"Hmmm" he sighed. "I didn’t expect something like that, I do not know if this picture... it will not generate too negative emotions." He chose words to make them subtle.

However, I knew what he meant. Well, of course, no one would hang such a painting in the church. Probably this picture was supposed to be someone's gem, only to show a few lucky people.

"Oh, I do not know ..." he sighed. "Will people believe this story? It is not too drastic?”

“This story is true” I assured “that is why the picture is vivid, its colors, dynamics. It doesn’t only show the past, like most images, it is the present and the future. This flat surface lives and breathes, as if we were not alone here in this room... And it seems to me that this is what it was about... You can feel both admiration and fear, I think people will love this painting.” I assured him alluringly.

“Presence ... Until I feel like ... But if so, you can...” he murmured to himself "Did he suffer, the sinner?" he asked louder.

I knew what he was aiming at, but I also knew what to answer.

“Of course, exactly the same as in the picture.”

He looked at me with fear and at the same time with excitement.

"Yes... I feel it" he whispered. "I think I'd be a fool if I didn’t trust Mr. Van Conauri..."

Oh, yes, he would be a fool. I laughed to myself.

"It's just ridiculous" he murmured to himself again. "But it's calling me!" He shook his head in disbelief.

For some time, the man look at me with interest, and in the painting he peeked anxiously. But I did not want to delay it any more. I knew that the cardinal wanted this painting.

"Well, can I ask you directly?" I started shyly.

The man smiled uncertainly, but nodded in agreement.

"Is the question simple, do you like this work or not?" I asked in a friendly way. "In the end, it was supposed to be created at your request, no one else.”

The cardinal turned away from me and for a time, in silence, he studied the painting intensely.

It was hard to guess what he was thinking now. It took perhaps ten minutes until I finally heard a loud sigh.

"I want it" he said with a lust in his voice.

That's the answer I was expecting.

They always wanted His works, all of them, no matter how incredible or strange everything was. These paintings tempted like real demons. My master was and will always be a real artist. How to get to know it? After all, even the Pope himself would be able to love the image that shows the triumph of Satan. Such power had the works of a real artist.  
I wouldn’t be surprised if the blind man was able to see my master's canvas.

What to say here. All I had to do was lead the cardinal to William.

“Now, please, follow me.” I informed.

“I'm meeting him now, right?”

"Of course, he is already waiting" I assured him.

I walked towards the dark wall in which the secret door was. I went ahead, the corridor was dark and lit up with small lamps from time to time. The cardinal followed me, obviously concerned. We walked along this endless labyrinth until we found ourselves in a higher and larger room. There were doors on the right and left.

"Please, go through this door." I pointed to those on my right.

Ricardo, without thinking, reached for the handle. I left the room without saying goodbye. Right away, I found myself in the main, bright corridor.

I was going now, to this unfortunate studio. How much I would give, for the day that I can do whatever I want. But no, I'm still only executing someone's orders and whims ...

Honestly, I wanted to lock myself in the room, put in bed and read the book all day.

Returning to the sad reality, I was entering the studio. Perhaps I would be surprised by the sight of Justin Bieber who was covered all with blood, but I didn’t have the strength to do it anymore.


	9. XIX

As before, Justin was tied up with chains that he couldn’t get out of, but now everything was smeared with blood. Glittering, juicy blood, as if someone was just cutting out pulsing veins and arteries. The light that gently ran down the boy, swirled and reflected off his skin and blood. It looked like Justin was the sun, he made his own light, he was glowing like a diamond. His muscles were strained, full of readiness and tormented. As usual, a beautiful and dramatic view ...

Justin's eyes were closed, but he did not sleep, he must have realized that I was coming.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, slightly surprised.

“I am hanging here for fun” he moaned.

Careful, I went to him.

“I don’t have strength anymore.”

“I know” I mumbled.

However, I didn’t have the slightest idea why William left him here ...  
After all, he could take him off immediately when he finished painting ...  
It was supposed to be some punishment or what?

“Can you finally release me?” Justin sighed weakly.

I stood confused for a moment, biting my lower lip nervously. But I think I could do it… right? I guess that’s why William sent me here?   
Anyway, I couldn’t leave this wasted boy in such a state.

"Sure ..." I finally replied.

Slowly, so as not to get dirty, I freed Justin from the chains. As before, he collapsed onto the platform inertly.

“Damn, I'm tired ...” he hissed.

I wasn’t sure what to do, if I could let him go, just like that… but since William sent me here... well  
Besides, he won’t paint today anymore. I think I can let him go.

"Can you make it?" I asked uncertainly.

“I don’t think I have a choice. Besides, it's not as bad as last time." He sighed heavily.

But it wasn’t so good at all, he didn’t look better than the last time...

"Do not you want to get dressed or something?" I whispered, awkwardly.

Justin stretched, grimacing in pain. After a moment he sat on the platform.

"Does it bother you?" he squeaked slightly, looked at me with interest.

"Whatever, I just tried to be polite." I said, confused.

I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I moved towards the exit. Justin at the last moment, grabbed my arm. As a result, he lost his balance and staggered, moaning in pain.

"Disgusting" I hissed, surprised.

My whole hand was now smeared with red.

"It's just blood, why are you suddenly so disgusted?" He mocked up, imitating my voice. And he had to put a lot of effort into it. Given the state in which he found himself.

"I really don’t know what do you mean" I growled irritably.

But I helped him sit back properly on the platform again.

“Did you heard? In a few days we have a trip.” He said weakly, with a distorted smile.

“No, I haven’t heard.” I snorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes “However, I’m more worried about your current condition... But I am also wondering if you really enjoy vision of this trip”

“I just begin to get sick here on claustrophobia. It would be nice to break out of this contaminated environment even for a moment.”

I nodded because I could understand his argument. Although I don’t know why, but Justin practically always avoided my eyesight, just like now. Was he afraid of me? What did he had in his mind... It was not clear to me.

“You know what, I don’t catch you” I suddenly started irritated “I understand if you were angry or pissed now, but ...”

"I have already accepted the fact that I am here and I have nothing to say, exactly as you advised me, is it wrong?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes again, but what could I answer? Maybe he was right?

"It doesn’t even matter, I have to go, probably the Doctor is waiting for me," he added quickly, embarrassed.

He stood up slowly and took a few, shaky steps forward.

"Actually... could you do something for me?" He asked uncertainly, but more animated.

“It depends.” I shrugged my shoulders at the same time frowning, sheepishly.

What could he want from me?

“Could you get me something stronger, for sleep. Recently ... I can’t fall asleep” he explained in a trembling voice. “And the doctor said he won’t give me sleeping pills.”

I frowned even more. What does he ask me for? Did he really have such difficulty with falling asleep? Was he so desperate to ask me? On the one hand, I could understand him… I've had these kinds of problems many times. So why not help him? Certainly my help wouldn’t hurt, and William didn’t mention anything that I couldn’t give our guest alcohol.

“Sure, why not...” I finally stammered out because I couldn’t say anything else.

“Well... So I guess, I'll be waiting” Justin whispered uncertainly.

After these words he slowly left without looking at me.

I stood there for a moment and watched the traces of blood he left on the floor. It was not Justin's blood, but it could be... who knows when something like that will come to my master mind...  
After all, he never hesitated before bringing the models to a critical state if he needed it.

~

Not knowing what to do with myself, I returned to my room and checked my graphics on the tablet. However, to my surprise, I was free until the end of the day... Was William trying to show that he was happy with my work? If so, it suited me perfectly.  
In the evening, when I had nothing better to do. I sneaked out to the cellars. There were various rooms here, but my goal was a room with alcohol. Of course, I didn’t have the right to take the most expensive and the best, without William's permission, but I could take the rest freely. The room in which I was located was quite dark, but it was still possible to distinguish individual bottles. On the huge shelves lay perfectly arranged bottles with the most expensive wines, respectively described. And the other wine, which was drunk on a daily basis, lay in wooden boxes. Further in the depths were also other alcohols such as rum, gin and whiskey.  
In total, I didn’t ask Justin what to choose, so I just took two bottles of Havana Club Maximo rum. This should help, good rum, for all occasions.

After all these years, living in this mansion, I used to the ubiquitous bodyguards, some housekeepers, and other people. For me, they were fixed equipment, almost like furniture, but their look irritated me every time. Especially when they were staring at me, as if I had just murdered someone...  
They annoyed me with it, and especially that I didn’t do anything bad today, I guess...   
Do I look like satan carrying two bottles of rum with me, or what?  
At Justin's room, I hesitated for a moment whether should I go in there at all. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea? I was still not sure if I could trust him…  
But all in all… What could have gone wrong? In the worst case scenario, I get drunk and in the morning I will die. But there are worse things than death. In the best case, I can even get to know this famous Justin Bieber.   
Without further ado I knocked very gently, then without an invitation I immediately opened the door.


End file.
